


Opposite Day

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cursed, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: When MC complains to the other transfer students about the reckless behavior that takes place at the house of lamentation, one of them decides to help her out in his own unique and mischievous way.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chaos and Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I kinda suck at writing bc I haven’t written fan fiction since the sixth grade (shout-out to anyone who read “The Life of Daughter Stylinson” on wattpad) but i had an idea and wanted to roll with it so pls be nice :)

My eyes shoot open at the crack of dawn, just before the chaos of the house of lamentation is bound to take place. This is the only time of the day where I don’t have 7 demon brothers clinging to my sides and dragging me into their personal affairs.

For the most part I don’t mind their little escapades, but when they barging into my room the second I open my eyes, I can become quite irritated. Luckily (after days of watching everyone else’s sleep cycles) I have found an hour where nobody in this damn house is awake. 4am. Levi falls asleep around now and Lucifer wakes up in about an hour. 4 am is not the typical waking time for young human girl, but if it means I can get a moment to myself, I will gladly do it.

I quickly slip on some socks (because sleeping in socks is weird and if you do then I don’t trust you) and tip-toe through the silent halls.

When I arrive at the kitchen I let out a small sigh of relief. I continue to tip-toe through the kitchen and to a cabinet. I grab a few granola bars before quickly heading back to my room. I do this every morning so that even if a certain someone feels they need to eat my serving of breakfast before I get down there, I won’t pass out from malnutrition in the middle of classes.

I sit on my bed with my legs crossed. I feel at peace and close my eyes, relishing in the quiet morni-

CRASH

“MAMMON WHAT THE FUCK?!” I hear asmo’s voice screech. I feel disappointment as I realize today I won’t get my hour of quiet time. I quickly shove my granola bar in my mouth as I hear two pairs of feet racing down the hallway towards my room.

Before I have time to even stand up, Mammon throws my door open and slams it just as quickly.

“MC! Hide me please Asmo is gonna kill m-“ he pleads before the door is broken off it’s hinges by a certain lustful demon.

Before I have time to say something are both wrestling on my floor in full demon form.

“Mammon that watch went perfectly with almost all my outfits why the hell did you sell it?!” Asmo screams as he throws his fist at his brother, ultimately missing and instead knocking over my desk lamp.

“I was gonna buy ya another one! Honest!” Mammon responds before being shoved into my dresser, which proceeds to fall over.

When it falls over my secret candy drawer opens and reveals itself to the world. Though Asmo and Mammon are too busy fighting to notice it, a certain ginger woke up as the scent of it was suddenly released from its confines. He comes racing in and immediately begins to devour my candy. Belphie follows after him, rubbing his eyes sleepily and coming to lay on my bed, completely disregarding the fact that I am on it still. He lays his legs across my lap and I let out a sigh of annoyance.

“Beel! That’s my candy! I got it from the human world I won’t be able to get any more for a really long time!” I whine knowing that Lucifer would never permit me to take a trip home for something so insignificant in his eyes.

“Sorry MC, I can’t help it my stomach won’t let me stop.” He responds with a mouth full of chocolates. He continues to eat them and I feel my heart sink a bit. Before I can get anymore upset though Mammon tackles Asmo onto my bed, breaking it in half causing all four of us to end up on the floor.

“Would you stop making a racket I’m trying to watch the new episode of I accidentally altered my friends personalities out of annoyance and now I have to fix it before they are permanently stuck like that but I can’t hear it if you normies are breaking things right next door!” Levi suddenly comes storming in, already in his demon form.

Satan comes in next, also in demon form, which causes me to curl into myself as I try to avoid the four violent demons and get the sleepy one off of me. I sigh once more before I feel a very dark energy enter the room.

Lucifer stands in full demon form while everybody freezes in place. Dread suddenly setting in as they realize they’d woken up the eldest brother.

“It is the crack of dawn and yet I already have to stop you fools from bickering and destroying the dorms.” He growls as they all cower back in fear.

“H-h-hey Lucifer we were all just playin’! Right guys?” Mammon stutters our trying to ease the situation.

Lucifer responds yelling something about pathetic excuses. I cant hear the exact words though as my ears ring and I feel hot tears of frustration burn down my cheeks.

“SHUT UP!” I surprise everyone and myself and with my sudden outburst. It was only then that they all realized I was crying. I wiped my eyes and sniffled before letting out a sob.

“MC, I know you are upset but that is no way to talk to y-“ Lucifer begins before I shove him out of the way and run to my doorway. Before I leave I turn to them all.

“You are all rotten demons! You’ve destroyed all my stuff once again and I’m so tired of being apart of these petty arguments!” I scream out. I see a small amount of regret, guilt, and worry in their eyes for a moment before I turn back around walking out of the room.

“If anyone who was the exact opposite of you guys appeared I wouldn’t think twice about keeping them and leaving you all!” I yell, continuing down the hall and out the front door of the House of Lamentation, instead making my way to Purgatory Hall.


	2. Purgatory Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC makes it to Purgatory Hall where she confides in her fellow transfer students about the brothers' bad habits. After he hears what happens, Solomon decides to help... without telling MC of course, because where is the fun in that?

I step onto the doorstep of Purgatory Hall, face red and blotchy from the tears that continue to roll down my cheeks. Taking a shaky breath, I raise my fist and knock three times. I wipe my eyes as I hear footsteps come towards the door. When it opens I am met with a very smiley Simeon. I feel guilty for ruining his mood as his smile falters and he engulfs me in a comforting embrace.

"MC, do you need to talk about something?" He asks softly, pulling back to look at my teary eyes. Not trusting my voice to come out, I nod quickly while he uses his thumbs to wipe a few stray tears off of my skin. He steps to the side and allows me to walk into the dormitory. 

"MC! I made a new cake using a recipe Barbatos taught me!" Luke skips out of the kitchen giving me a closed eye and toothy grin. When he notices my disheveled state he immediately runs to me and wraps his arms around my waist and muttering under his breath, "those damn demons always causing you so much trouble." I give a small chuckle at his typical assumption that anything that upsets me has to do with demons. Though he is correct most of the time I suppose... 

We proceed to the common room where Solomon was sat reading a book. "I'm sorry for bothering you all, I wasn't sure where else to go," I say softly, sniffling once more. I explain this morning's events to the three boys while they let me speak without interruption. After I finish the story I let out a sigh, "I just wish my roommates were the exact opposite of what I am stuck with currently. I wish they were all just quiet and respectful of my personal space and would acknowledge the fact that I have feelings and refuse to sit back and watch them destroy my mental state." 

Finally, Solomon puts down his book, which I think he was just using to pretend he did not care for my issues and speaks up. "I could also curse them for you if you wanted me to," he says. I laugh at his offer and brush it off as a joke. I lean my head on to Simeon's godly shoulder and inhale deeply. 

"I think I just needed to get away for a bit. Would it be okay for me to spend the day here? I don't want to see any of them today and I doubt they'd come to this building..." I trail off thinking about how most of the boys would complain about the brightly colored walls and how it hurt their eyes.

"MC, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. If you need to we can even request that you become a resident in this dorm instead as well," Simeon offers. 

"Yeah! Having you here with us would be great! You could help me make sweets without Beel eating them all!" Luke excitedly jumps out of his seat to come sit closer to me and convince me to make this dorm my home. 

"As much as I hate living with those chaotic idiots, I do not hate it enough to go and move all my stuff from one dorm to another. I will still consider this my home away from home... away from home" I giggle. Simeon, Luke and I all make our way to the kitchen to work on the new recipe gifted to Luke by Barbatos.

(SOLOMON'S POV)

As soon as the other three leave the room I spring into action. I head to my bedroom to search for a specific spellbook. Though MC laughed off my offer, I still see this as a good opportunity to test some magic I have yet to find a use for.

Flipping through the old and wrinkled pages, I stop on one with the perfect recipe for a potion that will solve MC's problem, even though this potion will probably lead MC into a big problem, it is gonna be funny as hell to watch. 

(MC'S POV) 

"Now we need to add some soul sugar into the batter and then vanilla," Luke reads out to Simeon and me, who are scampering around the kitchen trying to gather the ingredients as he reads them way too fast for either of us to keep up with. 

"Luke perhaps we should slow down a bit, we do have all day..." I smile at him trying to politely tell him that he is wearing his friends out with his tasks. He gives a sheepish smile and apologizes. Solomon then walks into the kitchen, holding his hands behind his back. I decide to ignore his sketchy behavior as I continue searching for the vanilla. Solomon comes up behind me and reaches above my head. 

"Looking for these?" he smirks at me, dangling two bottles labeled "vanilla", but different brands, in front of my face. I stick my tongue out at him teasingly as he chuckles and I snatch them out of his grasp. I put them on the counter with the rest of the ingredients. I put one next to the bowl I will be using for the cake I want to bring home for the boys as an apology for freaking out this morning. "That's the really good brand, I would suggest using that one on the cake meant for the four of us." He quietly whispers to me, clearly not wanting Simeon to hear us and insist that we use the nicer ones on the cake meant for the brothers out of generosity. I give a curt nod and smile up at him before moving it over to the bowl in front of Simeon and Luke. 

A few hours pass before the cakes are finally done. I decorated the cake meant for the house of lamentation in seven different sections, each representing a different brother. After having a few slices of the tastier cake, I decided to head back to my own home, much to Luke's disappointment.

"Don't hesitate to text me, MC" Simeon says.

"Please do hesitate to text him," Solomon chuckles, reminding me of the angel's lack of technology skills, "but Luke and I are always here as well." I thank them before making my way out the door and back to my own dorm. 

When I enter the house I immediately hear some of the boys fighting again. I head to the kitchen to store the cake to give to them all after dinner, but as luck would have it, that is exactly where the argument was taking place.

"I just bought those groceries an hour ago, Beel!" Satan yells at the tall ginger. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist," Beel frowns. The other brothers all start to add in their own insults toward each other and fail to notice I have entered the room. I frown a bit as I stride toward the counter, gently placing down the cake. I hear silence take over the room and can feel their eyes on me as I refuse to look at them and return to my own room. When I arrive I am reminded of the fact that my room was obliterated in this morning's brawl. I grab a blanket off my broken bed, as well as a pillow, and I make my way toward the common room that would have to serve as my resting place for the night. I fall asleep easily, having no idea of just how wrong things would be in the morning.


End file.
